


that's what makes him legend

by paxlux



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, full wolf transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxlux/pseuds/paxlux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cross your fingers and hope your luck is good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	that's what makes him legend

**Author's Note:**

> For [this post](http://thebrotherswinchester.tumblr.com/post/28220515789).

There's this legend, no, it's not really a _legend_ , more like a story, an urban legend, one of those tales that gets passed around with a bottle of Jack, one of those stories people tell around small bonfires while they wait for their marshmallows to catch fire. 

It's pretty old too, it sounds like a fairy tale, but it isn't, it can't be because this fairy tale has a twist and we all know the original fairy tales, we know them, so this isn't the same.

You see, there's this patch of woods, yeah, woods, imagine that. Kids used to go there to hang out, to get away, to drink and smoke and fuck around. But not anymore.

You can go there, if you want, there used to be a town there. Pretty good size town, but that was years ago. Before everything was set loose. Before things came creeping out of the shadows.

Just follow the road north until the asphalt breaks. You'll notice it right away, it hasn't been repaved or taken care of, weeds everywhere, etc. etc. A bad news road. No sign, nothing, just a snapped rusting post.

The town used to have a name, Beacon something, though the "beacon" part makes people think of a lighthouse, especially since that area becomes brighter on the nights of the full moon. 

Yeah, the full moon. That's another thing entirely.

Anyway, they call it the Lighthouse since no one remembers the actual name and the town's sign is long gone. Something smashed it to pieces. (The old timers say it was an animal, but it could've been people with sledgehammers.)

So the Lighthouse and the full moon. It's appropriate because the moon is huge over the hills, in the forest. It looks enormous, like it's about to swallow the black sky whole. What happens if it swallows the sky? Does everything go dark, completely, absolutely dark?

I see you're itching for more. Fine. I'll say two things: 1) don't tell ya I didn't warn ya, and 2) I told ya so. Just you remember those two things.

The best way to get to the town is in daylight. The road will quit before you get to the city limits, so you'll have to go on foot after a ways. Don't worry about locking your car. Worry more about the state of the car when you get back to it.

The buildings are still standing. Abandoned. Lost. Ghosts of architecture with their eyes blind and their mouths open. If you wanna play tourist, go to the veterinary clinic. Go to the two-story house marked with the silver star. If you value your blood, don't go inside. Don't go in the windows. Just look and speculate. 

All the other buildings are fair game. The high school is pretty destroyed and the field there is all torn up. Like the local wildlife has run wild over it. 

Stay away from the trains.

See, what I'm here to tell you is this urban legend is real. I'm giving you these directions so you can see for yourself, tell your own story around some stupid fire with your marshmallows and your drunk friends. 

You might actually learn something.

The Lighthouse is watching you. The wolves are watching you. They'll hear you, no matter how quiet you are. They'll hear your heartbeat, they'll hear the blood in your veins, they'll hear the bones in your fingers as you grip your flashlight.

Stay in town until dark. I'm _still_ telling you this story, so I'm assuming you're all hellfire determined to go into the woods. So stay out in the open where they can see you until full dark and you can see the stars. 

You'll see the stars, but you won't see the wolves. 

Then you can go into the woods. Moonrise is best. You're uninvited, you're trespassing and don't give me that bullshit argument that trees belong to everyone. They don't and you're a fucking idiot. You're _not invited_ , so keep your hands visible, don't make any sudden movements, and don't be noisy.

If you find _anything_ in the woods and you love having fingers, don't touch it.

I know why you're really going out there. I can see it in your face. You're going because of that single little detail most people forget in the story. That little twist, outside of the haunted town and the bloodshed and the moving shadows with teeth. 

You aren't there for the town or the wolves or the _werewolves_.

You're going to try to see the boy.

It won't work. Don't argue with me: _it won't work_. 

You won't see him. 

He's not a hostage. He's not some kid caught in the crossfire. He's not some innocent with Stockholm Syndrome. He doesn't need to be fucking _rescued_.

He _wants_ to be there. He likes it there. The Lighthouse is his home, he's its keeper. He belongs to the wolves.

So you're in the woods, the moon has risen, and you're practically bone-white with the reflection from the moon. You won't be able to see your hand in front of your face because the woods absorb all that light, they absorb it and eat it, just sink their jaws into it and lap it up.

Find the deep, dark heart. You'll know when you get there, you'll know because you can't see the town anymore, you can't see anything but trees, if you try to go back the way you came, you won't be able to find your footsteps or breadcrumbs or jellybeans or whatever. 

You'll be _there_ and you can't leave. Not yet.

So just listen. The wolves will circle, you might see a flash of those preternatural eyes, the sight that can see you in the dark with your veins pulsing and your sweat dripping down your neck, on your palms, how you shift your weight with nervousness. 

You're prey. So just listen. Luck might be on your side. I gotta tell ya, most of the kids who tell this urban legend haven't ever been out to the woods, they've never even left their suburbia compounds. Never walked with salt in their pockets. Never tried to find the bad news road. Never even seen a wolf. 

Making smores is the closest they'll get to being outdoorsy.

Cross your fingers and hope your luck is good. 

If your luck is bad, you'll hear your own death. If your luck is good, well, then you'll hear him. 

The boy. 

Human footsteps. 

Beyond the dead town and the epicenter of the troubles, outside of all that, the important part of the story is the boy. He's human, like you and me. He's fragile, not like the wolves. He steps wrong, he breaks an ankle. He gets sick, he could die. He has to heal, he _takes time_ to heal.

But the boy is the heart of the Lighthouse. 

Because he runs with them. They're his world; they're who he chose. He claimed them, not the other way 'round. He's armed with wolves and they don't _let_ him do anything. He's not _that_ fragile. 

Who else could run with wolves and live? That's what makes this a _legend_.

At moonset, you'll find your way out of the woods. Do not stay. Do not look back. Do not search for the wolves or the boy. 

And for God's sake, if you see a big wolf running, eyes bright red, and there's a shadow with it, a human shadow with a dark red hoodie, do not chase them, do not follow or call out. 

Whatever you see or _you think you see_ , just keep walking. 

Go. Don't ever look back. Don't ever go back there. And don't ever go home.

They'll know who you are and where you live. You go out to the Lighthouse and you hear the boy, don't ever go home. You best find somewhere else to live.

The boy runs with the wolves. They run for him.

And you mean _nothing_ to them.

**Author's Note:**

> Written quickly. I do sincerely apologize.


End file.
